Life On The Isle
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: When Ben, Bree and their friends are accidentally transported to the Isle of the Lost they see what life is like for those on the Isle. What will happen when they meet the gang of VK's that rule the Isle? Will romance blossom between them? And what will happen when a very unhappy rival VK gang hears of the news? Eventual Ben/Mal Evie/Doug Carlos/Jane Jay/Lonnie OC/OC
1. Accidentally Transported To The Isle

**This idea was sent to me by Malice-Bree-1998. This is an AU story. Also Ben and Audrey never dated in this story, they are simply good friends. I don't own any of the characters except the OC's in this chapter. I hope you guys like this x**

* * *

Friday evening found Prince Ben's dorm room full of his friends and sister. The ten teens were all sat around the room simply laughing and joking the night away. Ben was sat next to his twin sister, Bree, Aziz was sat on the arm chair with his girlfriend Sarah in his lap, Lonnie, Chad, Audrey and Doug were sat on the floor talking about a Chemistry test they had coming up and Ellie and Jane were in the corner of the room whispering.

"You think they'll go for it?" Ben asked his sister. He was about to ask his friends what they thought of his first official proclamation. The reason being was he knew his parents weren't too keen on it and if he had some support from his friends it would help him out. The support would also go a long way with the Council of Elders as well.

Smiling Bree glanced at their friends before turning back to her brother. "There's only one way to find out." The brunette princess stated. "Hey guys!" She called out to the room. Immediately the eight other teens turned to face the twins. All of them looked curiously at the princess and Bree didn't waste any time in getting the attention away from her. "Ben has something he wants to run by you all." She told them.

Immediately everybody turned to look at Ben. "So I wanted your opinion on my first proclamation." He told them and Audrey immediately looked shocked.

"You've chosen it already?" The tanned brunette asked. She had asked Ben about it a few days ago and the future King had absolutely no idea what he was going to chose, and that was only two days ago.

Nodding Ben took a calming breath. "Yeah, what do you think about some of the kids from the Isle coming to Auradon?" He asked and immediately gasps were heard. "I just think they deserve a shot at a normal life." He explained.

A scoff from Chad drew his attention to the blonde. "Yeah Ben, but they're on the Isle for a reason." He stated and Ben couldn't believe his ears. The teen Prince didn't understand how Chad could think like that. He became even more shocked when the blonde spoke once more. "How do we know they aren't going to cause trouble in Auradon again?" He asked the future King of Auradon. Ben shared a look with Bree at Chad's words, neither believing that's what the prince thought of the kids.

"Chad, they're innocent!" Ben exclaimed. "They're on the Isle because of their parents. They have done nothing wrong to anyone and they don't deserve to be punished for their parents crimes." Looking around the room Ben noticed everyone else looked accepting but a little nervous. But before Ben could say anything else he was interrupted by Ellie.

"Who's kids did you have in mind to bring over?" she asked.

This was the part Ben wasn't sure of the reaction to. A lot of the kids he wanted to bring over were the children of the enemies of some of the families in this room. "Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, Hans, Ursula and Maleficent." He told them and watched as shocked looks crossed their faces. He knew he was starting with some of the worst villains to walk the Kingdom but they were the ones who needed a second chance the most.

"I think..." Jane started to say, drawing everyone's attention to her. "what your doing is a great idea, Ben." She told him.

"I agree." Sarah said and everyone else began nodding but both Ben and Bree could see the worry in Audrey's face. They knew it was a shock for her but they hoped she would adjust okay and things wouldn't be too difficult.

Not long after everyone went back to what they were up to but Ben's attention was drawn to Ellie and Jane. He knew that Ellie had secretly been helping Jane with some magic but what drew his attention was the cloud of light blue smoke emanating from Jane's hand and the worried look on Ellie's face. It wasn't long before the smoke enveloped everyone in the room with "What the hell!?" and "What's happening!?" being shouted by various people.

What surprised the group of teens was that when the smoke cleared they found themselves in a dark, run down, dreary place. "Where are we?" Audrey asked and Ben immediately reached for Bree's hand. He recognized the place from photo's and most recently a dream he had about a beautiful girl. But actually being here worried him a little.

"We're on the Isle of the Lost." he stated and everyone gasped.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that's the first chapter guys. I know it wasn't that long but I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. On The Isle

**So I just wanted to thank you all for the support and love you've shown this story already. It means a lot. Please review and let me know what you think x**

* * *

On the Isle a trio were walking through the damp, dark streets. In the center was a purple haired teen, to her right was a 4'11 teen identical to the first except for her waist long pink hair and to the purple haired teens left was a much taller male teen who had blonde hair with purple tips. The trio walked down the street with confidence, knowing nobody would say or do anything to them. They knew this because they ruled the Isle of the Lost along with their gang of friends. Even some of the original villains feared them due to who they were. They were Maleficent's triplets and what they say, goes.

Mal grinned evilly as she looked to her right at her sister, Amy, and then looked to her left to her brother, Malice. It was nice for the purplette to have both of her siblings there with her. Amy didn't usually do this with them but she was on her way to meet Henry so she decided to join them for a while. "Hey, Cherry Blossom." Mal said gaining her sister's attention immediately. "Make sure Henry knows if he hurts you he deals with us." She stated, causing the younger girl to smile.

"Mal, you say this every time I meet up with him. When is it going to stop?" The pinkette asked.

Shocking both girls it was Malice who answered. "When he knows not to hurt you in any way we will stop saying it." He stated, causing Mal to nod her agreement. Amy couldn't help but playfully roll her eyes at the pair. It seemed no matter how old she got they would always be overprotective of her.

The trio continued their walk but soon came across a sight they had never seen before. Blue smoke appeared to be clearing out of one of the alleyways nearby, which was then followed by a series of gasps. With a roll of her eyes Mal lead her siblings over to the alley. "Carlos, what have we told you about trying smoke bombs during the day." Mal said but stopped as she took in the sight before her. Instead of Carlos she saw a group of teens who clearly weren't from the Isle, their clothes told her that much.

Amy and Malice immediately stepped level with their sister as the group turned to face them with worried, shocked and confused expressions. All three siblings raised their eyebrows at the group, waiting for an explanation but when one didn't come Mal decided enough was enough. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded to know, smirking as half of them flinched at her tone of voice.

The purplette's eyes skimmed over the crowd and eventually landed on a brunette boy, who she guessed was about her age and the girl next to him who looked like him. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to work out why he looked familiar to her but she just couldn't figure it out. However her attention was soon drawn to the brunette girl as Mal noticed her wide eyes. Following her gaze she smirked seeing that the brunette was staring at her brother.

Clearing his throat Malice tore his gaze away from the beautiful brunette who was staring at him as she and the brunette she was holding hands with stepped forward. "I'm Ben." The boy introduced himself to the triplets with a smile. "This is my twin sister Bree." He said and the girl smiled and waved at them. That when when the trio realized who they were.

"Wait, as in Belle and Beast's kids?" Malice asked as Mal and Amy looked at them with shocked eyes. As the twins nodded the blonde/purple haired teen spoke again. "Then what the hell are you doing here?" He questioned.

"We're here accidentally." Bree stated. "We just need to find a way home." She told the trio and Mal couldn't help but mentally chuckle. How could they talk about getting off the Isle like it was easy, did they honestly think the villains would still be here if getting to Auradon was that easy? But Mal could feel Ben's eyes on her and it was starting to annoy her a little.

"Okay, well good luck getting home." She stated before she turned to leave.

The purplette was quickly stopped by a hand on each of her arms. Glancing to her left and right she noticed it was her siblings that had stopped her. "Mal, we can't just leave them here." Amy told her sister. "It's not safe for them." The pinkette stated. Mal knew her sister was right but she really didn't want to admit it, nor did she particularly want to help the Auradon kids.

It wasn't long before Malice backed his pink haired sister. "She's right Mal. If anyone sees them they'll be kidnapped and tortured, or worse killed." He added to Amy's statements.

With a sigh Mal nodded to them. "Fine. Me and Malice will take them to our hide out, Cherry Blossom you go meet Henry like you planned." She agreed. With a smile Amy hugged her sister and brother before heading off to meet her boyfriend. The two siblings watched their pink haired sister leave before turning to face the large group. "Okay, follow us and we'll take you somewhere safe until you can find a way home." Mal stated.

Malice was about to speak but he was soon cut off by a blonde who hadn't yet spoken. "And why the hell should we trust you!?" He exclaimed.

Malice couldn't help but growl lightly at the way the blonde was speaking to his sister. "It's either us or the other villains who would gladly punish you for being stuck here." The blonde/purple haired teen snapped, grinning as they all looked a little scared at the thought of this. "Follow us. Stay close and do not speak to anyone." He told them and they all nodded as Mal and Malice began leading them back to their gang's hide out, both of them remaining vigilant for any sign of danger.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys liked this chapter. The two OC's in this chapter, Mal's siblings, do not belong to me. Malice belongs to Malice-Bree-1998 and Amy belongs to PinkSakura271. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. At The VK's Hideout

It didn't take long for the group to reach the VK's hideout and the purple haired siblings sighed in relief that no one had bothered to notice the Auradon kids that were following them. Ushering the group up to their hideout Mal glanced around one last time before her and Malice followed them. The pair had to push their way through the group to get in to their hideout, since they had all stopped in the doorway.

As they finally got to the front of the group they found a very angry looking Uma and Harry, with their swords drawn, and a worried and confused looking Evie. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!?" The blue/white haired teen demanded to know.

"Chill Uma. Me and Malice brought them here." Mal stated as she walked over to the three members of their gang. "E, do you think you could make them some clothes so they blend in. I'll fill you in later on?" She asked and seeing Evie nod Mal turned to her brother. "Why don't you explain things to these two. I'm gunna go find the others, we're all gunna have a lot of protection work to do." The blonde/purple haired teen nodded and practically dragged the pirate and sea witch out of the room.

Looking around Mal noticed Evie had grabbed the nearest person to her and was now measuring them for clothes. It was the same blonde who had snapped at her earlier, but that was better left alone for now. She didn't want Amy finding out. The pinkette tended to hold a grudge and if things didn't resolve would easily punch forst and ask questions later.

The purplette turned to leave, noticing the group of teens seemed to be starting to relax as they all sat around the room, but as she neared the door she felt a hand on her arm. "I just realized you never told me your name." Ben said to her. Mal pulled her arm free of his grip, ingoring the sparks she felt at his touch, and turned to fully face him. The purplette assumed he meant 'us' and not 'me' when he spoke but there was something about the way he looked at her. She couldn't help but think she knew him from somewhere.

Shaking her head to rid herself of her thought she smirked at the prince. "Mal, daughter of Maleficent." She stated but was shocked to find Ben didn't show any traces of fear. Usually her mothers name could make anyone scared. Yet here was this teen prince showing no signs of being bothered by it. Mal couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the smile that covered his face as she told him her name. "What?" She asked. She had meant it to come out as a demand btu she found she couldn't be snappy with Ben for some reason.

"Nothing." He stated, his smile growing a little bit. "It's just a lovely name that's all." Ben complimented her. Mal rolled her eyes as Evie dragged him away from her. How the blunette could make clothes so fast was beyond her, but the blonde was already dressed in his Isle gear and Mal had to admit that he looked like he could fit right in. Mal's eyes flitted back to Ben for a few seconds as Evie measured him for some clothes and asked him some questions.

But as she realized she was staring she rolled her eyes at each other and lef their hideout. She had to go and find the rest of their gang but first she had to go to Bargain Castle. She hated having to go there but is she didn't go every once in a while Maleficent would grow suspicious. After seeing the way the Mistress of all Evil treated her siblings she refused to even call the woman her mother, unless she was actually speaking to the evil fairy that is.

Mal walked as slow as possible but she was walking throught the door to Bargain Castle far sooner them she would have liked. The purplette tried to be quiet as she entered the lace she once called home but it seemed she shouldn't have bothered as a hand collided with her cheek she second she walked through the kitchen door.

 **Author's Note: So I know this is only short but I lost the original chapter I had written so I had to rewrite it and this was as much as I could remember of it. I hope you like it anyway. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Talking' To Maleficent

It took Mal a few seconds to recover from the hit, since she had agravated an old injury to her ribs as she had fallen. Turning her head she found her mother sneering down at her and she was instantly glad Malice and Amy had left when they were younger. She had always hated seeing them treated like this by Maleficent, the purplette would gladly take all the beatings if it meant the Mistress of all Evil would never hurt her siblings again.

As quickly as she could, so she didn't appear to be weak, Mal stood and faced the evil fairy. Mal refused to call the woman her mother anymore but tried not to let that slip out when she was speaking to the older fairy. It was something Maleficent certainly didn't appreciate. "God, you're pathetic." Maleficent sneered at her eldest daughter. "Anyway, you're going to do something for me." She stated.

Mal resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course there was something the woman wanted doing, there always was. Maleficent had fought with the Evil Queen to rule the Isle and then when Mal, Malice and Amy were seven had basically left it all down to them claiming she'd had enough of it. "And what do you want me to do this time?" The purplette asked, with more snark then she had intended. She immediately grimaced as Maleficent's face hardened.

But to Mal's surprise she didn't get another slap for it. Maleficent clearly had other things on her mind. "Someone on this Isle has used magic, I felt it. You need to find out who it is and how they accessed magic so I can get off this god forsaken Isle." She ordered her daughter.

The purplette's face paled momentarily. She knew exactly who had used the magic the Mistress of all Evil had sensed but she couldn't turn them over to the woman. Mal knew they wouldn't survive if she did that and a part of her, for some reason, didn't want to see Ben get hurt. "Yeah, right. I think you going crazy." The teen told Maleficent. "There's no way anyone used magic on this Isle." She said, scoffing at the older fairy. But it was something Mal immediately regretted.

Seconds later she felt something hard connect with her face again. Mal bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying out in pain as she noticed she had been hit with Maleficent's sceptre. As Maleficent began raining blows on her daughter hitting her over and over the teen was unable to stop the tears from flowing down her face. The evil fairy was aggravating old injuries and creating new ones at the same time.

All Mal could feel was pain and her vision was blurry but she noticed Maleficent crouch down in front of her. "You will fond out who used the magic and how Mal, or next time I won't go easy on you." She told her daughter. Maleficent stepped over her daughter and left Bargain Castle, slamming the door behind her. That was the last sound Mal heard before she let darkness consume her and she passed out.

A few hours later found Mal slowly waking up to a lot of pain coursing through her body. She had no problem opening her eyes but as she attempted to move her arm she gasped in pain. Maleficent had really done a number on her it seemed. Jsut as she was starting to think of how she could get out of here, she heard the front door open. "Mal!? Are you in here!?" A familiar vocie called out to her and desite her pain she couldnt' help but smile slightly.

"In here!" She called back, trying her best to keep breathing normally so she didn't pass out again.

"Shit, Mal." She heard her brother gasp out. Mal immediately knew she looked as bad as she felt if Malice had that reaction to the sight of her. "Let's get you out of here." He stated as he knelt in front of her. The purplette instinctively nodded to him but gasped as he slipped his arms underneath her back and legs. "Jay help me." Malice stated and Mal felt another pair of hands where Malice's were resting. "I'm really sorry, sis." He whispered before nodding to Jay.

The purplette gasped as the pair lifted her quickly into Malice's arms, a few tears making their way down her face. Mal was in that much pain she didn't even know how long it had taken them to get back to their hideout. The only reason she knew they were even at their hideout was because she heard various gasps echo around the room. Maybe she was mistaken but Mal was also sure she heard someone growl, but the purplette was sure she was imagining that one.

"What happened!?" Amy exclaimed as she took in the sight of her sister.

"Our mother happened." He stated, the underlying anger clear in his voice.

Amy's own expression hardened at this news. She had always hated the woman who had given birth to them and it was things like this that kept increasing the hate she felt for the Mistress of all Evil. Amy lead Malice, who was still carrying Mal, into her and Mal's bedroom. Watching carefully as her brother placed the purplette on the bed as gently as he could. But even though Malcie was being gentle Mal still gasped before passing out from pain again.

"She's gone too far this time." Malice growled out as he looked down at Mal.

"Agreed." Amy said. "And we'll deal with her but first I need bandages and painkillers. Mal's going to need them." She told the blonde/purple haired teen. Both Malice and Amy would easily go and give Maleficent a taste of her own medicine for this but their sister came first. Their revenge for Mal could wait until she was feeling better.

With a nod Malice left, taking Jay, Carlos, Uma and Harry with him for back up, since they were the only VK's currently at the hideout. He never usually needed it but he knew that it was still light out and Scarlett would be lingering around. He wasn't scared of the daughter of Scar but he wanted to get back to Mal ASAP, if that meant letting one of the others deal with the annoying black haired teen then so be it. Plus it always helped to have a few look outs.

The pinkette was sat next to her sister looking her over. But Amy knew she had to get Mal cleaned up so when the boys came back she could bandage Mal up. The youngest triplet took the few steps to the door and looked out at the Auradon kids then Evie had been making clothes for. "Can someone get me a large bowl of water." She said. While she phrased it as a question it was easy to hear that it was a demand.

A few seconds later Amy turned and found Bree walking through the door. "Here." The brunette stated placing the bowl on the bedside cabinet and handing the pinkette a clean cloth. The pink haired sibling accepted it with a small smile, before she began cleaning her sister off. "Do you need some help?" Bree asked. She was shocked by the sight of Mal and knowing that their mother had done it only added to her shock, but if she could help the purplette then she would.

With a nod Amy responded "Yeah, carefully wipe the blood away. If anything looks broken or out of place let me know." She told the brunette. The pink haired teen didn't know why but she felt like she could trust the brunette who was now nodding at her and the brunette teens twin brother. But she guessed only time would tell why she felt that way.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Scarlett's Gang

Malice and Jay were vigilant as Malice carried Mal through the streets and to their hideout but they missed the figure lurking in the shadows. The tall muscular shadow watched as they carried an almost unconscious Mal through the streets, an evil grin on his face. He watched until the trio turned the corner and were no longer in sight before he turned and headed to his own hideout. He knew one thing, his sister would be extremely happy about this.

The muscular teen ran through the streets, enjoying himself. Running always made the teen feel free, even though he was trapped on the Isle of the Lost. He's lightly tanned skin glistening with beads of sweat and his short black hair sticking to his forehead. It took him a matter of minutes to reach his hideout and he slipped through the door, silently. Looking around he noticed that Yzla had been there at some point since he had left. He knew that because the place actually looked tidy for a change and the only time it every looked like that was when Yzla had been there.

"Anyone here!?" The teen called out to the seemingly empty hideout. He had thought his sister would be here at least.

His sensitive hearing picked up on familiar footsteps and his grin grew slightly. "What's up little bro?" He heard from the female teen who was now stood in the doorway. Looking he found his sister's long black hair in a plait as was the norm fo rher and she was dressed head to toe in black leather, exactly like him. He couldn't help but let his smile grow as he looked at her.

"Got some news for ya, Scarlett." The muscular teen told his sister.

"Good news I hope Scott." She told him.

Smirking Scott looked at his sister. "Oh it is." He responded but didn't elaborate. Scarlett waited a few minutes for her brother to speak before raising her eyebrow. She hated to wait and he knew this. Chuckling Scott decided to put his sister out of her misery. "I've just seen Malice carrying an almost unconscious Mal out of Bargain Castle, she looked pretty out of it." He stated, as Shane, Zevon and Yzla walked in the hideout through the door behind him.

Scarlett smiled at the news her brother had told her. She hated Mal ever since the purplette had told her she wasn't allowed in her gang. Okay she had insulted Evie and Amy, saying there weren't evil enough to be in Mal's gang and she should get rid of them but Scarlett still stood by that comment. There was nothing evil about the pink haired fairy and the blue haired princess as far as she was concerned. Why Mal continued to look out for them was beyond her. "Brilliant!" Scarlett exclaimed. It seemed that now was the time for her revenge.

"What's the plan?" Yzla asked. She knew the look Scarlett was wearing all too well. The black haired teen had something in mind and it wouldn't be pretty.

Taking a step towards the rest of her gang, Scarlett smirked even more. "We need to watch her. As much as we can. When she's alone we strike." She stated. "Finally I'll have my revenge for her telling me I'm not evil enough." The daughter of Scar sneered before laughing along with her brother, Zevon, Yzla and Shane (son of Shan Yu). The black haired teen knew that if they could get Mal while she was injured then there was no way she could beat them as she usually did. "Soon we will rule the Isle and she will answer to us." She stated, causing cheers to erupt from the four other teens in the room.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Introductions

After Amy and Bree had bandaged Mal up and cleaned her wounds, the pinkette forced her sister to take some of the pain killers the boys had brought back. After they had kicked in the purplette had wandered into the main room of their hideout, much to her sister's annoyance and reluctance. "Any thoughts on how to get home?" The purple haired teen asked, unable to stop from wincing as she sat down on the couch. Noticing that only Uma, Amy and Evie were there.

"No, not yet." Ben responded. "How are you feeling?" He asked the purplette.

Mal instinctively raised her eyebrow at the brunette prince. His worry and concern was written all over his face and laced his voice, that would need to change if they were going to be here for a while. "First lesson, never show your emotions on the Isle. They'll eat you alive if you do." she stated to the group. As they all the Auradonians nodded to Mal her attention was drawn by the door to their hideout opening.

Turning her head Mal watched as the rest of her gang walked in. Malice, Jay, Carlos, Gil, Hadie, Hadrey, CJ, Harry, Freddie and Henry entered the room and most of them eyed the AK's suspiciously but said nothing. Henry immediately moved to stand next to Amy, his arm around her waist in a loving yet protective/possessive gesture. Harry also moved over to Uma but he merely smiled charmingly at her before linking their hand.

The purplette was happy for the two couples in their gang but she could see the boys gestures for what they were, a warning for the new comers that the girls were taken and they shouldn't try anything. As Mal looked to the Auradon kids for their reactions to the rest of her gang she immediately noticed Bree was looking at her brother, Malice, and Ben was still looking straight at her. Her eyes flitted behind him and at the group and she realized that she actually didn't know any of them and only Ben knew who she was. If they were going to be on the Isle for a while then they should probably learn each others names.

Feeling the couch dip next to her she turned her head to find Malice sat there and she couldn't help but smile at him. Turning back to the Auradon kids Mal finally noticed another pair of eyes watching her, a tanned brunette this time. "So I just realized something." she stated earining the attention of everyone in the room. "If you guys are going to be staying here with us until you find a way home we should all probably know what to call each other." She explained. "I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent." She introduced herself, watching with a smirk as most of the Auradonians flinched at who she was.

"Malice, son of Maleficent." The blonde/purple haired teen explained.

"Amy, daughter of Maleficent." The pinkette finished and the triplets all smirked at the looks on the Auradon kids faces. They all looked scared and/or worried, except for Ben and Bree. The Ak's had all heard rumours of Maleficent having triplets but none of them actually believed it until this moment. "This is Henry, son of Prince Hans." Amy introduced her boyfriend, knowing he wouldn't do it himself.

Mal looked over her shoulder as she heard the familiar sound of heels approaching her. "Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." The blunette told the group. Evie shared a small smile with Mal before they both turned back to the group.

"I'm Hadrey." The light blue haired teen stated. "And this is my twin brother Hadie. Our father is Hades." She told the group, pointing to the boy next to her with matching hair color as she introduced him. It didn't take much longer for Jay, Carlos, Uma, HarryCJ and Freddie to introduce themselves to the new comers and Mal had a pretty good idea of who was who, based on their reactions to the rest of her gang, but she wanted to be sure.

Surprising Mal it was Bree who stepped forward, not Ben. "I'm Bree and this is my twin brohter Ben, were the children of Belle and Adam." She explained. It felt weird for her to used her parents names and not simply call them mom and dad. "And that..." The brunette continued, pointing to a short, dark haired teen. "Is Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter." She introduced the shy girl, knowing that she wouldn't do it herself. The princess could see the nerves all over her face.

"I'm Audrey." The tanned brunette, who had been watching Mal earlier, stated and Mal could hear the slight nerves on her voice. "My mom's Aurora, Sleeping Beauty." Mal, Malice and Amy shared a wide eyed look at this. Of all the AK's that could get stuck on the Isle it had to be the daughter of their mother's enemy. This would no go down well if Maleficent ever found out, the three of them knew that.

It was then two teens who were holding hands took a slight step forward. "I'm Aziz." The boy introduced himself but kept his eyes on Jay. "Son of Aladdin and Jasmine. And this is my girlfriend Sarah, daughter of Snow White." He said, introducing his girlfriend as well.

"I'm Ellie, my mom is Queen Elsa." The white haired teen explained. Her blue eyes glancing at Henry before then landed on the triplets again.

Mal listened at Lonnie, daugher of Mulan and Shang, and Doug, son of Dopey, introduced themselves to the group of VK's. That only left the blonde haired teen who had snapped at Mal earlier. "Prince Chad Charming, son of King Charming and Queen Cinderella." He said, Malice immediately glared at the blonde, not liking the way he had spoken to Mal earlier when she had only been trying to help him. "Don't you guys have any idea how to get off the Isle. I mean you're villains right so you must have some idea."

"Just because our birth givers and sperm donors are villains, doesn't automatically mean that we are." Malice growled at the blonde. His eyes narrowing and a grin forming on his face as he noticed the prince take a slight step back. "And after the way you spoke to Mal earlier I suggest you shut your mouth, as you are pushing your luck."

This immediately gained the attention of the entire group of VK's, but none more so then Amy. "What do you mean the way he spoke to Mal earlier?" She asked, glaring at the blonde prince.

"He had the audacity to snap at her earlier when she asked them all to follow us so we could bring them here. He questioned her motives and was disrespectful." Malice stated and every VK glared at the prince with a few growls being directed at him as well, causing him to step back even further, almost stepping into Ben and Bree as he did so.

Without a second thought Amy walked forwards and grasped the front of Chad's shirt and jacket. "How dare you disrespect my sister when she was trying to help you." The pinkette said, everyone hearing the warning/anger in her voice. "Don't do it again. Is that clear?" She asked.

Chad immediately started nodding. "Yes."

With an almost evil smirk Amy released the teen and headed back to her brother and sister. The pinkette would much rather talk things out then have to be violent but nobody disrespects her sister or her brother when they were trying to help. That is a big no no in Amy's book.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	7. Her VK Side

A few hours later found Bree getting restless. She had changed into her Evie designed VK outfit which consisted of dark blue, skin tight, leather trousers, black, leather high heeled boots, a yellow vest top and a dark blue, leather jacket with her hair falling down her back in loose curls. The other AK's were still getting changed and she had no idea where the VK's were but she was bored. So instead of sitting there she decided to go for a walk. Evie had explained to them how things worked on the Isle and she felt pretty confident that she would be okay.

Heading down the stairs the brunette was a intrigued to see how the villains and their kids were living on the Isle. She had immediately noticed that all the VK's she had met were very underweight, which confused her. Her father had told her that food was sent over to the Isle for them all so why would the kids be underweight.

Shrugging her thoughts off she descended the stairs and turned right, almost immediately being met with the sight of a market. She remembered Evie saying that people usually stole from the stalls instead of paying so she wasn't surprised when she noticed a child, around seven or eight, steal an apple. But as she walked down the street the state of the food shocked her. Everything was either bruised, mouldy or both. It looked to Bree like food that Auradon had thrown away and she immediately made a mental note to speak to her father about this. If she was right this simply wasn't acceptable. These people may be villains and the descendants of villains but they were still people and they didn't deserve to have to each garbage.

The brunette began walking away from the market and immediately the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She could almost feel someone watching her. Almost as if they had read her thoughts she found her path blocked by a tall, muscular teen with jet black hair. It took her mere seconds to work out that this was one of Gaston's twins but she knew from Evie, Mal and Amy that where one twin was the other wouldn't be far behind.

"Look at you wandering around all by yourself. You know you shouldn't be wandering around by yourself since your obviously the same as your mother, Belle. Why don't you let me show you around." He stated, giving the brunette what she assumed was supposed to be a seductive/charming smile.

Bree raised an eye brow at the teen, her eyes scanning the area looking for the other one. "I can handle myself thanks." She told the black haired teen. The brunette didn't like the look the black haired teen sent her way as he took a step towards her but she took her ground. She refused to back down. But as he reached out to her she moved her arm away from him. "Don't touch me." The princess warned him.

Feeling someone grab her arm from behind she immediately turned and with her free hand punched the black haired teen who had hold of her arm. Her fist making contact with the teens nose. "Shit!" The teen exclaimed, his hands immediately letting go of the brunette and covering his nose which was now bleeding.

Smirking Bree turned to face the first teen she had seen. "How dare you hit my brother!" He exclaimed moving towards the teen princess. The brunette was completely unaware of the third teen watching her, her full attention on the son of Gaston. She waited until he stepped a little closer before she took a step forward and faster than he could react Bree kicked him, her foot landing on his stomach and sending him flying. She mentally thanked Lonnie and Mulan for all those self defense lessons she had taken.

The Gaston twins watched her with shocked eyes before turning and running away. The brunette princess couldn't help but laugh as she saw this. But her laughter soon stopped as she felt another presence behind her. She quickly turned and swing her fist at whoever was behind her but felt a hand close around her wrist. Both teens felt the sparks shooting up their arms. She looked and her eyes landed on Malice who was smirking down at her. "Easy Princess." He stated with a chuckle, allowing her to pull her wrist free of his hold. "You sure you're not a VK?" Malice asked, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Positive." She stated and the two shared a laugh before heading back to the hide out. Neither teen knew what the sparks meant of what the pull they felt towards each other meant, all they knew was that they had this need to be near each other and protect each other. But unfortunately for the pair they didn't see the guy watching them who was now plotting the best way to get to the brunette.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	8. Back At The Hideout

Malice and Bree had just finished telling the others what had happened between the brunette and the Gaston twins. To say the VK's were impressed would be a little bit of an understatement. Here was this Auradon princess who had just punched both Gaston Jr and Gaston the Third and didn't even seem fazed by it. "Okay, new rule." Mal stated, gaining everyone's attention. "I'm glad at least one of you can defend yourselves but none of you go out without one of us."

The Auradonian teens immediately nodded their agreement. None of them particularly wanted to wander around the Isle anyway but since they would be there for an indeterminate amount of time it was best to listen to the purple haired girl. Uma, Harry, Gil, Jay, Hadrey and Hadie offered to go out and get them all something to eat while Carlos slipped out to go off and try some new invention of his and most of the Auradon kids left the room to talk in the bedroom. This just left Malice, Amy, Mal, Ben, Bree and Henry left in what the VK's called their sitting/family room.

"They go near you again I'll kill them." Ben stated. Malice found himself mentally agreeing with the teen prince. He found it hard not to punch the Gaston twins when he saw them with Bree in the first place, he would be helping Ben in an instant if they went near her again. The blonde/purple haired teen felt a strange need to protect the brunette princess in front of him. He knew he needed to work out what it meant but at this moment he didn't care, he just knew he would protect Bree no matter what.

Mal and Amy shared a smile as they noticed their brother. He was constantly smiling/smirking whenever the brunette was around. The purplette and pinkette were happy their brother seemed to be happy but both decided they would give the pair a push if they didn't work it out soon. But Amy was also thinking the same thing about her sister. She could see the way the purple haired teen looked and smiled at the prince and soon to be king, it seemed both of her siblings needed a push in the right direction.

Bree turned to face the four VK's she and her brother was sat with as she remembered something she thought of earlier. "Hey, can I ask you something?" The princess asked the quartet. The four VK's nodded to the brunette and Ben gave his sister an intrigued look. "So while I was walking around the market I noticed the food was either spoiled, moldy or both. Why is that?" She questioned.

The VK's all chuckled at her question, until they noticed the serious yet confused look on the brunette's face. "You're serious?" Malice asked the pair. Seeing them nod the blonde/purple haired teen sighed. "We don't get the kind of food you guys are used to." He told them, hating the way Bree's face fell at his words. "Basically we get the food that you guys in Auradon throw away." Malice stated.

"What!?" Ben and Bree exclaimed. "I can't believe our dad would do this. How could he treat you guys like this!?" Ben ranted. Neither royal could believe their father would allow things to continue like this for so long, especially when there were children/teens on the Isle suffering because of it.

"Don't stress about it. We're used to it." Mal stated. "I mean, it's not ideal but we were raised thinking this was normal so it's no big deal." She explained. To the VK's it wasn't a big deal. This is how they were raised and this was normal to them, they didn't get why it bothered the royals so much.

Ben and Bree were outraged by the way their father had been making these innocent children live. "It doesn't matter whether or not you're used to it. If my father wanted to make the villains live like this then that's his choice. You guys shouldn't have to suffer because of what you parents did." Bree explained before looking at her brother. "When we get back home I think we need to talk to our dad. This is ridiculous." She stated.

"I agree." Ben stated.

Amy, Malice, Mal and Henry didn't know what to make of the royal's seemingly caring about their well being and how they live. No one ever cared about them, apart from each other of course. Hearing the others coming back and noticing the time Amy cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention immediately. "Okay, why don't we eat and then we can figure out where everyone is going to stay tonight." The pinkette said, causing the others to nod their agreement.

As they all stood ready to get something to eat Mal moved to step next to Bree. "So you really took on both Gaston twins?" She asked quietly. As Bree nodded the purpette chuckled and shook her head good naturedly. "You know, you and your brother aren't what I expected you to be." Mal admitted to the brunette.

With a laugh Bree turned to face the purple haired teen. "Yeah, I've always been more into reading, art and self defense instead of the usual princess hobbies like shopping and such."

"I have to say, I'm glad you're not a prissy princess." Mal said and the two teens burst into laughter as they followed the group. The purplette couldn't help but think that maybe having the Auradon kids staying with them wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	9. Amy & Henry

Once everyone had eaten and the sleeping arrangements were all worked out Amy and Henry slipped out of the hideout and sat on the roof of the building, after Amy had made sure Mal was comfortable of course. The young couple were sat side by side with Amy resting her head on her boyfriends shoulder. They were simply sat in silence looking out at Auradon as they have done many nights previous, but each one knew tonight was slightly different.

Two years ago today was the day they had started dating, something only Mal and Malice knew. None of the others knew when the pair started dating they just noticed the pair getting closer and didn't bother to question it. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to live over there?" Amy asked her boyfriend.

"Sometimes." Henry admitted to the pinkette. "But mostly I just wonder who my mom is and what happened to her."

Amy couldn't help the sad smile that spread across her face at her boyfriends words. "Yeah me too. I've always wondered who my dad was." The pink haired teen said, shocking the brunette. Henry had never heard Amy talk about her dad. This was a first for the pink haired teen. "But then I think if he can leave me, Mal and Malice with Maleficent then he obviously never cared about us." She said.

"Maybe he doesn't know you guys exist." The teen suggested to his girlfriend. Amy shrugged in response to her boyfriend. She wanted to believe that about her father, whoever he is, but after sixteen years he must have had some idea they exist. After all the Isle isn't that big of a place. The brunette could see his girlfriend was retreating inside herself and instantly felt bad for talking about parents. It was then her remembered something that would take the pinkette's mind off of her father. "Hey, close your eyes for me."

The pinkette immediately raised an eyebrow at the teen next to her. "Why?" She asked skeptically.

"Please?" He asked. "Trust me."

A little reluctantly Amy complied and closed her eyes. Seeing this Henry immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. Carefully he moved behind her and fastened the jewellry around his girlfriends neck, gently kissing the top of her pink locks as he did so. Feeling Henry moved to sit next to her Amy opened her eyes and her hand lifted, her fingers gently grasping the pendant hanging from the necklace.

Looking down Amy was shocked he had been able to find something so beautiful on the Isle. It was a gold chain with a beautiful pink gen in the shape of a heart hanging from it. "It's beautiful. Thank you." The pink haired teen stated before kissing her boyfriend.

The young couple only had eyes for each other which is probably why they didn't notice any one else until they spoke. "Guys, we've got a problem." Amy and Henry immediately broke apart and turned to find Malice there with a worried look on his face. "Mal and Ben just went out for a walk, they both needed some air."

Henry and Amy couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this. "Okay, so what's the problem?" Henry asked.

"The problem is Freddie's just come back and she overheard Scarlett's gang talking. They know Mal's not at full strength and they're going after her." He explained causing both Amy and henry to jump up.

"Crap!" Amy exclaimed. "We need to find them now." She stated and the trio quickly got off the roof to find Mal and Ben. They just hoped they found the pair before Scarlett's gang did or God knows what would happen.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	10. Ambushed

After leaving the hideout Mal and Ben walked with no particular direction in mind. They wandered through the market place in a comfortable silence, something Mal had never found she could have with anyone except her siblings. The purplette still wondered about the familiarity of the brunette boy next to her but for now she chose to ignore it. Her body was beyond sore and she simply didn't have the strength nor energy to worry about where she had seen him before.

"What's up there?" Ben asked as he noticed a small pathway leading to a wooded area. The pathway was connected to a bridge a few steps in front of them which stretched over what clearly used to be a deep river of some king but was now nothing more than a gorge/ditch.

Following his line of sight mal couldn't help but feel a little bad. "That's where the Evil Queen lives, where Evie used to live until she moved into the hideout." Hearing Mal's tone of voice Ben turned to face her and found a sat and guilty expression on her face. Eventually Mal turned to face the teen prince and found him looking confused. "I guess I should explain." She stated as she led them over to a nearby railing which they both sat on. With a sigh Mal began her story. "It started when we were all six years old. Evie had a huge birthday party and the Evil Queen invited all the children from the Isle, except for me, Amy and Malice."

The purplette's gaze drifted down to her fingers as she began to fiddle with her dragon bracelet Evie had made for her. She didn't want Ben to think bad of her for this story. She didn't know why she cared what he thought of her but she did, something that both confused and annoyed her. "I was stood on the balcony outside my bedroom window watching the party going on in the street below when my mom found me. She asked what was happening and I told her that Evie was having a birthday party and we weren't invited to it. She didn't take kindly to that and stopped the party before banishing Evie and her mom to the castle in the woods. My mom would have one of her goons send them food but that was the only time they ever saw anyone until Evie turned up at Dragon Hall a few months ago."

Ben was stunned. Not at the fact that Maleficent had banished Evie and the Evil Queen for a birthday party but at the amount of time Mal and the others had known Evie. "Wow." Ben said, gaining Mal's attention immediately. "So you've only known Evie for a couple of months? All of you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Mal asked. Out of all the questions the prince could have asked Mal wasn't really expecting that one.

Shrugging Ben responded. "You guys are so close. I thought you'd known each other from being kids." He explained and Mal couldn't help but smile.

"I guess having crazy ass, evil mothers can help you bond quickly." The purplette said and the pair immediately started laughing. The more Mal was around the prince the more she was growing to like him, she wasn't sure she would be happy when he returned to Auradon. He had only been there a day but Mal already liked him and wanted him to stay, completely unaware of his proclamation he would be announcing when he returned to Auradon.

The pair were broken out of their happy little bubble by a voice. "Well, look what we have here." Turning Mal couldn't help but groan as she noticed Scarlett walking towards her with Scott and Shane only a step behind her. Mal slid off of the railing trying her best not to show that she was feeling anything but her best, Ben immediately following her example. "I wouldn't have expected you to be out alone in the condition you're in Mal." The black haired teen sneered. "You're making this too easy for me."

"Mal isn't alone." Ben snapped at the trio, his anger starting to get the better of him. First the Gaston twins thought they would target his sister not these three are hinting at attacking Mal. It was certainly bringing out his beastly side.

Scott chuckled at the prince and looked him up and down. "And what is a spoilt, pampered prince like you going to do about it?" He questioned, immediately recognizing the teen as the prince of Auradon. He would have questioned what the prince was doing on the Isle of the Lost but his sister had a plan and if he intervened he would certainly be in for it when they got back to their hideout.

Smirking Ben stood a little taller. "Touch Mal and you'll find out exactly what I'll do about it." Mal couldn't help but give a shocked look to the teen. He was stood here defending her against three other VK's and he barely even knew her.

Before either Mal or Ben could react Scarlett ran at Mal forcing her through the railings. But as Ben moved to help her he found himself surrounded by Scott and Shane. The prince could see Mal attempting to fight Scarlett but due to her injuries he could see she was finding it difficult. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shane throw a punch his way and was thankfully able to dodge it. As Ben ducked to avoid being hit he kicked one of his legs out, smirking as his foot connected with Shane's knee.

The prince didn't know how long he had been fighting the two villain kids. All he knew was that he had a fair few bruises and possibly some bruised ribs but he refused to give up. He noticed Scarlett was walking towards him and he couldn't help but worry about the purplette. He couldn't see her and he couldn't hear her, which wasn't good. Scott took that opportunity to knock Ben to the floor and the brunette prince had expected blows to reign down on him but they didn't. As he looked around he was relieved to see help had arrived.

Malice had tackled Scott to the floor and definitely had the upper hand, Henry and Jay were fighting Shane, who Ben noticed appeared to be stronger then Scott, and Amy was fighting with Scarlett. Since they had met Ben had assumed Amy was kind and gentle, which she was, but as he looked at her now he almost didn't recognize her. Her eyes glowed red and an evil smirk spread across her face as she began to get the upper hand. But Ben still couldn't see Mal.

"Mal." Ben called out to the seemingly empty street.

Almost instantly Ben heard a response. "Ben!? Ben!" Mal shouted out to him.

It took a few minutes for Ben to find where she was and he gasped as he looked at Mal. She was barely hanging on to the edge of the gorge/ditch which Scarlett had clearly pushed her down, and she was not bruised and swollen then she had been previously. The brunette prince dropped to his knees and reached down to the purple haired teen. "Grab my hand Mal. I'll help you up." He told her, his mind remembering the dream he'd had a few months ago causing him to realize the girl in his dream that he had helped out of a ditch was Mal. Ben breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her hand grasp his and he pulled her up so she was knelt in front of him.

On instinct Ben reached out and pulled the purplette into a hug, something Mal was surprised to find that she accepted, welcomed and liked. "Are you both okay?" Amy and Malice asked in unison. The pair nodded to them as they broke their embrace. "Come on, let's get you both home." Amy said. The pinkette and Malice helping and supporting Mal while Jay and Henry helped and supported Ben.

"You beastie twins sure are feisty." Malice stated, causing everyone to chuckle.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	11. A Possible Disaster

"Oh my god! Mal, are you okay!? Where's Ben!? Malice please tell me my brother is okay!" Bree ranted at Mal, Amy and Malice.

As Amy helped Mal into a nearby chair Malice walked over to the worried brunette. He could see she was extremely stressed but he had refused to let her go and help, he didn't want her getting hurt. "He's okay. Jay and Henry are helping him up the stairs." He told the princess. Shocking all the other VK's in the room Malice pulled Bree into a hug.

It was then that Ben came in the door with Jay and Henry, who sat him on the chair next to Mal. Bree immediately went over to her brother, pulling him into a hug which made the prince groan a little. "Sorry, sorry." The brunette apologized to her brother. Slowly all the other VK's walked into the room and Amy, who was still angry at what had happened, stood when she noticed their entire group was there.

"Okay, new rule." Amy stated and immediately all eyes turned to her. Everyone knew Mal and Malice ruled the group but they all knew Amy could be a force to be reckoned with and listened to her when she had something to say. "No one, and I mean no one, leaves this hideout in a group of less then four. Not after what just happened." She stated and everyone agreed. Sure they would have to tell the Auradon Kids in the morning but that didn't matter at the moment.

As everyone nodded Uma stepped forward. "Why? What the hell happened to you all?" She asked.

"Scarlett and her gang." Malice stated. "They ambushed Ben and Mal. They knew Mal wasn't at her strongest and exploited it. It was Scarlett, Scott and Shane. We were lucky this time but they won't underestimate us next time. There will be more of them at the next attack." The blonde/purple haired teen explained and everyone agreed once again. They couldn't risk being caught unaware and on their own. "Also we need to make sure the Auradon kids aren't recognized, Ben and Bree especially." He said.

"There's a problem with that." Ben stated, causing all eyes to turn to him. "One of the lads who was there recognized me. He looked younger then the other two but I can't be sure." The prince told them.

Malice and Amy groaned at his words. "Damn it." The blonde/purple haired teen said. "If Scott knows then the entire Isle will soon know. And possibly worst of all Maleficent will find out." All the VK's cringed at that. They had seen how ruthless the fairy had been with Mal, they couldn't stand the thought of what she could to to the royal twins. "I think we all know what a disaster it would be if she found out, we need to keep that from happening." He stated and everyone else immediately nodded. It wasn't long before Mal and Ben had been moved to their beds so they were more comfortable and not long after that Jay, Amy and Henry turned in as well. This just left Malice and Bree sat up.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence until Bree decided to break the ice. "So, do you have any hobbies?" The brunette asked. She really wanted to get to know the teen, she didn't know why but she felt sort of connected to him. Bree had always been naturally curious but she felt like she had to know about this teen, and she had to know if he felt the sparks that shot through her when he had hugged her.

"Not really." Malice said. No one but his sisters knew of his love for music and composing and for now he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to tell the brunette princess but he couldn't just yet, not until he knew what the sparks that he had felt were. He had a good idea but he wanted to be sure.

"Really!? None at all?" Bree asked, shocked that he had no hobbies. She watched as Malice shook his head before standing and choosing a book from the shelf. The brunette noticed most of them were magical books, filled with spells and such, but she didn't really expect anything else in the hideout of Maleficent's triplets. Carefully she pulled one of the books off the shelf and returned to her seat near Malice.

Opening the book she couldn't help but think of Malice, Mal and Amy. They all seemed so close and as happy as they could be when their mother was pure evil and they were living on the Isle. She tried to focus on her book but she found her thoughts were consumed by the teen next to her. Until she came to a part of the book that took her interest.

 _The meeting of True Loves. In some cases of true loves meeting there have been certain effects recorded. Their thoughts are consumed by each other and they find themselves wanted to tell the other one things they would never usually tell people. They also find themselves wanting to know about the other person, even if they are complete strangers. But in the case of a powerful true love when they touch (Shake hands, hug, ect...) they feel something similar to electrical sparks emanating from where they are touching the other person. Although this is rare it has been recorded a few times._

Bree couldn't quite believe what she was reading. Quickly she placed the book on the couch and stood from her seat. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." She stated. The brunette left the room, knowing she wouldn't sleep but she needed some time to digest what she had read away from Malice. The blonde/purple haired teen was shocked by the sudden change in the brunette and with a confused face he picked up the book and read the page she had left it open on. His eyes widened as he read the section Bree had.

"Well, that explains a lot." Malice muttered to himself as he sat there, rereading the same section. At least now he had a few answers but now he didn't know what to do with the information. "Maybe Mal and Amy can help me out." He muttered before placing the book back where it belongs.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	12. A Sibling Chat

Maleficent's triplets were the first to awake the next morning and all three were sat in the family room of their hideout. "How long do you think the Auradon kids are going to be here for?" Amy asked her siblings curiously. She liked most of them, some she was reserving judgement on for now, but she wasn't sure how much longer they could keep the group hidden for now that Scarlett's gang knew about Ben.

"I don't know. I mean someone should have noticed they've disappeared by now. But knowing those stupid royals they will search every village in Auradon before even thinking about looking here." Mal said and Amy couldn't help but agree. That did sound like something that they would do. But Mal then noticed that Malice hadn't spoken to them yet, he had just been sat there stuck in his own thoughts. "I have a question, what's wrong with our brother that has him completely ignoring us?" The purplette asked playfully as she elbowed the eldest triplet.

"Huh? What's up?" Malice asked unaware of anything that had been going on.

Amy and Mal shared confused/worried look with each other before turning to their brother. "Mal was just wondering what has you so lost in thought, and I'm beginning to think the same myself. What's going on, Song Dragon?" The pinkette asked.

With a sigh Malice turned so he was facing both of his sisters. "It's just... I read something weird last night and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since." He explained, but carried on as he noticed the confused look on his sister's faces. "Every time I touch Bree I keep feeling these sparks, like electrical sparks only they don't hurt, and whenever I'm with her I feel like I can tell her anything. I almost told her about my love of music last night because she asked if I had any hobbies." The blonde/purple haired teen explained.

"I'm like that with Ben. Before we were attacked yesterday I told him about Evie. Why we haven't been friends with her for very long, literally the whole story." She responded. "I don't think it really means anything." She stated.

"That's what I thought." He said before getting up and grabbing the book Bree had chosen to read the night before. "Until I read this." He said as he turned to the correct page and handed the book to his sisters.

Mal was just as shocked by her brother as she read the passage, while Amy looked between them with a large smile on her face. She knew there was something between her siblings and the Beast twins she just didn't think it was true love. "I knew it!" Amy exclaimed, happy that her siblings could now admit and act on their feelings. Seeing the shocked and confused looks on Mal and Malice's faces Amy couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, come on! Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice the lovey dovey eyes you were constantly giving Ben and Bree?" The pinkette asked her siblings.

"We were not!" Mal and Malice exclaimed together.

The pinkette found she couldn't hold back her laughter at that. "Okay, whatever you say guys." Amy said as she stood from her seat. "Just know that they give you both the same looks and if you wanted to act on your feelings I don't think you would be rejected." She stated with a reassuring smile before turning and heading into her and Mal's bedroom. Both Mal and Malice shook their heads at their sister's retreating form but each were secretly hoping their sister was right about what she had said.

Later that morning found all the AK's and VK's in the family room in the VK's hideout with a certain blonde haired prince getting agitated. "Urgh! Can I please get out of this place! God I'm bored!" Malice, Mal, Amy and Freddie immediately glared at the teen. "What!?" Chad asked when he also saw Ben and Bree looking at him with an annoyed expression.

With a roll of her eyes Evie turned to face the triplets. "He can go with me to the salon if he really wants to get out of here for a while. I have an appointment with Dizzy." The blunette said to the trio.

Amy watched with anger as Chad looked at Evie like she was a piece of meat and couldn't help but growl a little. "Me, Freddie and Hadrey go with you." The pinkette stated. "I don't want a repeat of yesterday." She said before turning to the others. "If anyone else wants to go out take at least two of our group with you." Everyone immediately nodded, knowing from the tone of her voice that Amy wasn't to be argued with on this.

A few minutes later Evie, Amy, Freddie, Hadrey and Chad left the hideout and Ben turned to Mal and Malice. "Do you think you two could show us around the Isle a little more?" Seeing their confused expressions the brunette quickly continued talking. "I'm going to be King in a week and I want to make the Isle a better place, but I can't do that unless I know what it's like now." he explained.

Nodding Mal turned to the other AK's. "I assume Bree is coming with us?" She asked and the other brunette immediately nodded to the purplette, even though her eyes remained in Malice. "Does anyone else want to come with us?" All of them shook their heads and Mal then turned to the rest of her gang. "Jay, Carlos, Harry, we need food and medical supplies. Think you can get some?" She asked, receiving three nods and mischievous smiles in return.

"Uma, Hadie, CJ, you three are with us." The blonde/purple haired teen stated. With a nod from the trio the group turned and left the hideout, all of them hoping Scarlett's Gang wouldn't try anything else for a while.

The group walked through the market, with Mal and Malice stealing snacks, well rotten fruit, for them all. While the group were on the look out for Scarlett's gang they completely missed the hooded figure appear out of the shadows and grab Bree, who was at the back of the group. Unknown to the group Bree was dragged off somewhere. Malice and Mal had a feeling something wasn't right but they always had that feeling when they were in the market. It wasn't until they left the market and were about to show the twins some of the shops and things they had on the isle that Uma turned around. "Guys, we have a problem." The sea witch stated causing all eyes to turned to her. "Bree is missing." She said and all eyes went wide at this news, all the VK's knowing that this was not good. Had it been any other AK they would have simply gone to that Auradon kids parents enemy, but the entire Isle wanted revenge on Belle and Adam and it wasn't hard to tell who Bree was related to. She was almost like a clone of her mother.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	13. Curl Up & Dye

As Evie walked through the doors of Curl Up & Dye Hadrey followed her in but Chad stopped which meant Freddie and Amy had to stop as well. "What's wrong?" Freddie asked the blonde teen, thinking something was wrong.

"The sign says they don't open til midnight. We can't go in there." He said to the pair.

Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes at the teen. He had done nothing but annoy her since she had met him and he was really starting at frustrate her. All she wanted to do right now was punch the stupid prince in the face, it's all she had wanted to do since she found out he had disrespected her sister. "Just get inside." The pinkette stated pushing him towards the door as she did so. Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes as she watched the blonde reluctantly enter the building before she followed, with Freddie right behind her.

By the time Amy walked into the salon Evie was already in the chair with Dizzy trimming the dead ends of the blunette's hair. The pinkette stood near Hadrey, Freddie and Chad quietly until Dizzy had wrapped Evie's hair around old cans to curl it. As Dizzy stepped away from Evie she caught sight of the pinkette. "Amy!" The young girl exclaimed, running towards the youngest triplet as she did so.

The pink haired teen immediately wrapped her arms around Dizzy. "Hey, Dizzy. How's things?" She asked, knowing how overbearing the girls family could be. "Lady Tremaine still treating you like a slave?" Amy questioned.

Sighing Dizzy stepped back so she was no longer being held by Amy. "Yeah, you know how Granny is. Honestly Aunt Anastasia is getting just as bad." The girl said to the pinkette. Dizzy and Amy had always gotten along with each other. Both of them thinking the other didn't deserve to be on the Isle, much like they thought about Evie as well. The two smiled at each other but before they could say anything else Chad interrupted them.

"What the hell! Your Drizella's daughter!?" The blonde exclaimed.

With a confused expression Dizzy responded, "Yeah. Who are you?" She asked. The young girl was even more confused as Amy moved to stand next to her, protectively placing her arm around Dizzy's shoulders.

"Why do you want to know!?" The blonde haired prince demanded to know, causing Amy to glare at his and her eyes to glow slightly. "You going to ruin my life like you mother and grandmother tried to ruin my mother's?" He asked. Dizzy's eyes widened at this as she finally realized who this boy was. Dizzy opened her mouth to talk but the blonde quickly cut her off. "Don't even try and say anything. God I bet you're just as evil and twisted as they are." Chad snapped.

"What the hell, Chad!" Evie and Freddie shouted at the blonde.

Amy tried to reign in her temper and not hit the teen but as she watched the smile fall from Dizzy's face she couldn't. Without a second thought the pinkette stepped forward and punched the prince in his nose, hard. Hearing a crack and Chad whimper in pain Amy could help but grin evilly. "You've broken my nose!" The prince shouted as he covered his nose with his hands to try and stop the blood from pouring from his nose.

Glaring at Chad Amy clenched her fists again. "Maybe you should have kept your mouth shut then, Cad Harming." The pinkette stated, practically growling at the prince. "Say one more thing like that to someone I care about and I promise you that you will have more then a broken nose." She warned the prince. "Freddie, Hadrey, take him back to the hideout please." She said. Both Hadrey and Freddie nodded before leading the injured prince away from the salon, unknown to them that the others were also making their way back in an attempt to gather the others and figure out a way to find Bree.

 **Meanwhile...**

Bree's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a dark room. As she looked around the room she couldn't help but groan as her head began to pound, if she didn't know better she would say the seven dwarves were mining for jewels inside her head. As her eyes scanned what she could see of the dark room she realized she seemed to be in a storage room or basement of some kind. Before she could come up with any other conclusions a door opened and a strange voice filled the room. "Well well, look who's finally awake."

The brunette attempted to move but found her hands were tied above her head. She watched with a glare as the large figure moved closer to her. "Who the hell are you?" She asked/demanded.

"You look so much like your mother, you know. You look exactly like she did when she was your age." The voice said. "I wonder what she would do to free you? Maybe she would even take your place so you would be free." The man suggested and Bree couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her lips as she realized who the large figure was. It was Gaston. The man who tried to kill her father.

After the shock of the mans identity wore off Bree finally registered his words. "How do you plan on telling her when you're on the Isle of the Lost?" She asked Gaston as he stopped just in front of her. "There's no cell service." She stated.

Gaston stood there for a few minutes until the truth of the princess' words sunk in. "Well then, I guess I'll have to settle for the next best thing. You. You look similar enough to your mother that I think I could handle this substitute." The black haired man stated. As he ran the back of his knuckles down Bree's cheek the brunette decided she'd had enough. Kicking her right foot out she managed to kick him hard between his legs. The man released a pain filled groan and doubled over slightly. Before Bree could even blink a hand connected with her face and she could feel the stinging where Gaston's hand had hit her. She couldn't stop the tears gathering in her eyes if she tried but she blinked, refusing to let them fall. "You're going to regret that, you stupid girl." The black haired man snapped before turning and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	14. Mal and Ben

**Surprise! Hope you don't mind a double update :) x**

* * *

Freddie, Hadrey and Chad walked into the hideout to find not only the others who decided to stay earlier but also Mal, Malice, Uma, Ben and CJ stood there as well. "What the hell happened to him?" Mal asked her sister's best friend, "And where is Amy and Evie?" She questioned.

"It's a long story." Freddie responded. But when both Mal and Malice raised an eye brow at her the dark haired teen sighed and knew she would have to explain. "Amy and Evie at at Curl Up & Dye. Chad was given a broken nose when he found out who Dizzy was related to and insulted her, in front of Amy." She explained to the two eldest triplets.

All Mal and Malice could do was nod, they knew the blonde had deserved it. Both of them had also known Amy had wanted to punch him for a long time now. Before anything else could be said Ben turned and stormed out of the room. Mal immediately knew that he was going to the roof and was about to follow him when a voice stopped her. "What's up with him?" Hadrey asked the purplette.

Sighing Mal turned to face the group. "While we were walking around the market Bree was taken. We have no idea who by or why they would do this but we need to find out." The purplette stated.

"My father and brothers." Gil stated as he walked towards the groups leaders. "Bree looks exactly like Belle and my father has been obsessed with her for years. My brothers just like any girl who's pretty." He explained.

Malice couldn't help but growl at this news. "If any of them hurt her I have no issues with killing them." He stated.

The blonde walked closer to Mal and Malice with a determined look on his face. "I can go home and find out for sure if you would like." He suggested. Gil hated his father and brothers with a passion but if Bree was there and he didn't find out and help the others to free/rescue her he would never be able to forgive himself. Seeing Mal and Malice nod to him Gil turned and left without another word passing from his lips.

As the door to the hideout closed behind the blonde Malice turned to his sister. "Go talk to Ben. I'll find out who here can actually handle themselves and can help and who would have to stay behind." The blonde/purple haired teen practically ordered her sister, who immediately nodded to him. "Go. Calm him down. I know what it feels like to feel helpless to protect you sister. He's going to need someone to help him through this." Malice explained.

Reluctantly Mal headed the same was Ben had and climbed onto the roof, not speaking until she was sat next to him. "We will find her you know." She stated. The purplette was aware she sounded a lot more confident than she felt at the moment but she needed to stay strong. "I promise we won't let anything happen to her and whoever did this will pay."

"You can't promise that. I can't even promise that, even though I would love to knock some sense into whoever laid their hands on my sister." Ben stated.

"The hell I can't." Mal responded and the teen prince finally turned to look at her. "Ben, I swear nothing will happen to you sister. None of us will let anything happen to her." She told him as she gently took hold of one of his hands in her own. "We have almost half of the VK's on the Isle on our side and we certainly have the strongest and most talented. Whoever took your sister will pay for it." She informed the teen royal.

Before Mal could say anything else Ben leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own, kissing her. For a few seconds Mal sat there stunned. But eventually her mind caught up to what was happening and her eyes drifted closed as she allowed herself a moment of weakness, she allowed herself to kiss the prince back. The pair broke apart when air became a necessity but rested their foreheads against each other and sat their staring into each others eyes. Until Mal saw the worse possible sight she would ever see, a furious Maleficent storming towards their hide out with a few other villains and her goons.

"Crap!" Mal exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "Ben, we need to get back inside. My mother is on her was here and she's not alone. We have to get you and the others out of here now." She stated, grabbing the prince's hand and pulling him towards the edge of the roof so they could climb down. Mal just hoped they had enough time to get the Auradon kids out of there, the villains couldn't know they were there and like hell would Mal allow any of the villains to get near them. Chad included even though she hated him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	15. The Villains Want The AK's

Mal and Ben ran through the hideout until they reached the family room where everyone else was gathered. "Every Auradon kid needs to get out now." The purplette stated, shocking and confusing every teen in the room. Hearing banging downstairs she knew that was their parents trying to get inside the hide out. If the AK's didn't get out now then it would be too late.

"Mal, what's going on?" Malice asked his sister.

"Our parents are trying to get in the hideout. The Auradon kids need to go now before they see them." Mal told them causing all the villain kids to become shocked and concerned. "They need to leave. Now." The purplette told them all and the others immediately agreed. They knew the others had to get out.

Hearing two people scoff to the side all of the VK's turned to see who had made those noises. As they were looking at the group of AK's both Ben and Lonnie stepped forward. "You think were going to run away and leave you guys to face your parents? I don't think so." Ben questioned. His eyes never left Mal as he spoke, something everyone noticed immediately.

"After everything we've over heard, there's no way we are going to leave you all by yourselves." Lonnie continued Ben's explanation.

Uma moved to stand next to Mal and Malice as she looked at the group of Auradon kids. "You do understand that if they see you they are going to keep coming after you right?" The aqua haired teen stated. These Auradon kids didn't know what they were letting themselves in for if they were recognised and to top it all off they still had to figure out a way to find Bree. "If they recognize you things aren't going to go well for anyone." Uma said.

Lonnie and Ben shared a look before turning back to the VK's. "We don't care. We're not leaving you by yourselves to face your parents." Ben stated.

Seconds later, before any of the VK's could respond, they heard the villains climbing the stairs. "Crap!" Mal exclaimed. She briefly looked towards the door before turning back to the Auradon kids and the members of her gang that were at the hideout. "There's no time to hide everyone. Any of you who can't fight go into the bedroom and don't come out until we tell you to." The purplette ordered.

Immediately and without question Jane, Sarah, Audrey, Doug and Chad went into the bedroom. It was then that Malice turned to Henry, Jay, Carlos, Hadrey, Hadie, Uma, Harry, CJ and Freddie. "Jay, Carlos, go with them. Make sure no one gets through." The blonde/purple haired teen said. Nodding the duo left and Malice and Mal took the offered swords before moving to stand at the front of the group just as the door swung open.

The teens watched as Maleficent, Ursula, Jafar, Evil Queen, Hook, Maleficent's goons and Hooks pirate crew entered the hideout and glared at the group of teens. "I want the kids you're hiding from Auradon." Maleficent ordered Mal and Malice, who both raised an eyebrow at her. Neither could believe she would think they would immediately answer her. Clearly she was loosing her mind if she thought they would miraculously start doing what she wanted them to do. "So where are they?" The Mistress of All Evil asked, none of the villains seeing Ben, Lonnie, Aziz and Ellie stood at the back of the group.

"We have no idea what you are talking about." Uma stated, answering the Evil Fairy's question.

Seconds later the aqua haired teen was knocked to the floor as one of her mothers tentacles reached out and slapped her across the face. Almost instantly Mal felt a tentacle wrap around her body tightly before she was thrown into a nearby wall. "Mal!" Malice and Ben exclaimed, both rushing towards the purplette who was now laid on the floor and not moving. Seeing the state one of their leaders were in at the hands of their parents chaos ensued.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **So sorry for the delay in updates, I've been dealing with a personal loss. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	16. Bree

Gil walked through the streets of the Isle with a purpose. He needed to find out if his father and brother were responsible for Bree's disappearance. He didn't know the brunette very well, or at all really, but he knew how obsessed his father was with Belle and he knew it wouldn't end well for Bree if she was there with them. The blonde walked the streets hoping that he was wrong but he knew that it was likely his family had taken the brunette.

He slipped through the door to his family's home as quietly as he could, cringing a little as the door creaked as he closed it. Gil stood there for a few minutes listening for any sound that would indicate his father or brothers were home. Since they were never quiet and Gil couldn't hear anything he assumed they were all out and sighed in relief. At least now he could check the house without being caught. He just hoped that if Bree was here he would have time to get her out before his family came back.

He checked all the bedrooms, family room, kitchen and such but didn't have any luck in locating the missing brunette. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe he had been wrong in his assumptions. Until he noticed an old door in the kitchen that was slightly ajar. Gil's curiosity got the better of him almost immediately and he made his was over to the door and slowly walked down the steps. But as he stood at the bottom of the steps he didn't know whether to be angry, upset or relieved when he saw Bree.

The brunette was tied to the wall and he would see the angry looking red hand print on the side of her face. What got to him more was that he could see her shoulders shaking where she was clearly crying. "Bree?" Gil gently called out to her, shocked when she immediately spun her head to him and he could see the worry in her eyes. "It's okay. I'm doing to get you out of here okay?" He asked.

Bree immediately nodded to him and Gil rushed forward and began untying her. The blonde found he had to support her weight for a few seconds as she was a little unsteady on her feet, but that only lasted for a few minutes. But as the pair moved towards the staircase they heard footsteps approaching them. The brunette princess gulped. Sure she could handle herself against one of them, possibly two, but she knew that she had no chance against Gaston. As three figures appeared in the doorway above them Gil moved so he was stood in front of Bree, not wanting her to get more hurt then she was.

"Well, well, if it isn't our annoying, traitorous little brother trying to help the princess escape." Gaston Jr said as he walked down the stairs with the others. Gil watched as his brothers and father came to a stop in front of him.

"Run." Gil whispered to the brunette before lunging at his brothers in the hopes that Bree would be able to get out of here. But one glance towards the stairs told him that his plan hadn't worked. Bree was now struggling against his fathers hold as he tried to overpower his two older brothers.

Trying to break free of Gaston's hold Bree couldn't believe her eyes. Gil was attempting to fight off his two brothers to try and save her. The brunette could feel her arms hurting where Gaston had a tight hold on her. "I hope you are enjoying this." The black haired man said to the brunette teen. "Because I would imagine your brother is getting the same treatment right about now." He said. Bree reacted and before her brain could fully catch up to what she was doing she turned as best she could to face Gaston, kicking him as hard as she could.

As Gaston doubled over in pain he released his hold on her, but he recovered faster then Bree had expected. So as she turned to run away she felt him grab a hand full of her hair and pull her backwards, hard. The brunette felt herself stumble backwards before she finally lost her footing and fell to the floor, the back of her head bouncing off of the wall. Bree felt herself hit the floor before the darkness took over her.

 **Meanwhile…**

At Curl Up & Dye Evie had just finished having her hair done by Dizzy and while Amy loved Dizzy she was happy Evie had finished. The pinkette wanted to make sure that Chad hadn't caused any more problems with anyone. As the pair turned to leave they stopped hearing "Amy!" being called out.

"What do you want Anthony?" The pinkette questioned. She wanted to head bock to the hideout, not deal with this jerk.

"Listen, you didn't hear this from me but my grandmother sent one of my cousins to tell you mother about the Auradon kids." The older teen stated.

"Shit!" Amy exclaimed, knowing that this would not end well. "E, we need to get back." The pinkette stated before she left the building with Evie in tow. It wasn't long before the pair were climbing the stairs to the hideout and as they stood in the doorway Amy couldn't believe her eyes. Everyone, except Mal and Ben, were fighting each other. As her eyes landed on her unconscious sister and the brunette prince who was knelt next to her sister. She felt her eyes burning as they started to glow. "Who the hell hurt my sister!?" She growled at the group who were fighting with each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this will probably be my last update for a few days. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	17. Fighting The Villains

At the sound of Amy's voice a few villains and VK's turned to look at the pinkette. The half fairy was visibly shaking with anger, despite the whispers on comfort coming from Evie. As Amy looked at her brother she noticed he was fighting their mother but he managed to tilt his head to a side. Looking in the same direction Amy only saw two people, Uma and Ursula. She knew Uma wouldn't have hurt her sister so that only left Ursula, who was about to pay for what she had done.

"E, go check on Mal please." The pinkette whispered to the blue haired teen. Evie immediately nodded knowing that Amy wouldn't calm down until either Mal woke up and forced her to or Henry was able to get to her and calm her down. As the pinkette walked towards the two sea witches she was tossed a sword, which she caught easily. "Hey, sea hag!" Amy shouted immediately gaining Ursula's attention. "Why don't you try me?" The pink haired teen asked before turning to look at Uma. "Go help the others." She said/ordered. Uma immediately complied. While it was known that Mal and Malice were the leaders of the group you didn't refuse an order from Amy, especially when she was in this type of mood.

Walking towards Ursula Amy made sure that her eyes never left the woman. She knew those tentacles hurt when they hit you, Uma had suffered through that more then Amy cared to think about. "You think you can face me alone, little girl?" The sea witch taunted. The pinkette didn't bother to respond verbally, she simply nodded her head and drew her sword. Everyone knew that the protective dome/barrier around the Isle prevented them from killing each other, but that didn't mean Amy couldn't get in a few good hits and cause the sea witch some pain. After all this woman had hurt her sister and for that she had to pay.

Faster than Ursula could react Amy swung her sword, the blade making contact with the tentacle nearest to the pinkette. The youngest triplet smirked proudly as a cry of pain came from the sea witch. Amy continued swinging her sword, not particularly caring where she hit, as long as she hit Ursula somewhere. But as Amy moved closer to the sea witch Ursula wrapped the only uninjured tentacle around the teen, shocked the pinkette.

What no one expected was what happened next. Henry ran at the sea witch seemingly out of nowhere and lunged at Ursula, knocking her to the floor. The auburn haired teen landed a good few punches to Ursula's face and head, dazing her enough that she didn't even try and move, before he ran over to where his girlfriend had fallen. "Amy, are you okay?" He asked as he knelt next to her, his sword being placed on the ground.

Nodding Amy sat up with the help of Henry. "I'm fine, Top Cat." She said as she stood. The couple looked over at Ursula who still hadn't moved. "What exactly did you do to her?" Amy questioned. Henry didn't get a chance to respond as some of Maleficent's goons ran towards them. The pair instantly picked up their swords and fought with goons side by side, helping each other out when they needed it.

While all this was going on Evie and Ben were knelt next to a still unconscious Mal. Ben continued to look over his shoulder making sure that no one tried to come over and attack Mal but it seemed the others were handling things. The brunette was beyond worried about his sister and now Mal was unconscious. The teen prince couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh as he heard Mal groan and she rolled onto her back.

The purplette slowly opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile at Ben. Her head was pounding but she didn't care. But as her ears adjusted to the noise she lifted and turned her head, her eyes widening at the sight. Her brother was fighting with their mother, her sister and Henry were fighting with four of Maleficent's goons, Uma and Harry were fighting six of Harry Hook's pirate crew, Ursula was still lying on the floor in a daze, CJ was fighting with her father Hook, Freddie was fighting with Evil Queen, Lonnie and Hadie were fighting with Jafar and Hadrey, Ellie and Aziz were fighting with a large group of Maleficent's goons and Hooks pirate crew.

Shaking her head Mal focussed her eyes and sat up, shaking off Evie's hands. "Mal, stay there. Please." Evie said but the purplette simply continued to sit up, resting her head against the wall.

After a couple of minutes Mal's head stopped spinning and she knew things needed to end now. But what the purplette wasn't expecting was for the villains to start backing off. Maleficent's goons and Hook's crew left the building and Mal stood cautiously and slowly walked towards her brother and sister, with Ben keeping her supported and steady. Hook, Jafar and Evil Queen walked over to Ursula before walking out of the hide out.

As Mal moved to stand between Malice and Amy, who had moved over to their sister when they saw her, and the trio watched their mother smirk at them and walk backwards. "This isn't over. I will be back for the Auradon kids. You can't hide and protect them forever." The Mistress of All Evil stated before she turned and walked out of the hideout.

"That's weird, right?" Mal asked her siblings as the rest of the gang gathered behind the trio. Malice and Amy nodded their agreement to their sister but none of them turned away from the door until they could no longer hear their footsteps. The purplette had to grasp hold of Malice and Amy's arms as she went dizzy again, an action Ben noticed immediately and he gently grasped her sides to support her. The three moves Mal so she could sit down on a chair before she collopsed. "Jay, Carlos, you guys can come out now." Mal called to them, causing them to walk out of the bedroom with Jane, Sarah, Audrey, Doug and Chad in tow.

Sighing Malice turned to look at the Auradon kids. "We need to find somewhere else to stay. Somewhere they wouldn't think to look for us." Malice stated.

But as Amy looked at the group she noticed someone missing. "Guys, where is Gil?" The pinkette asked and everyone's eyes went wide at the fact that the blonde haired teen hadn't come back yet, which could only mean trouble.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	18. Finding Gil & Bree

"Bree was taken when we were at the market place today. Gil went to his house to see if Gil's father and brothers had taken Bree." Mal explained to her sister. "I can't believe I hadn't noticed he hasn't come back yet." She mumbled to herself before turning to the group behind her. "We need to go and make sure he's okay, find out what's going on." The purplette said to the group.

Mal noticed Lonnie walk towards her. "What can we do to help?" She asked.

Malice, Mal and Amy shared a look with each other, seemingly communicating without saying a word. "We need to split up. Half of us need to find a new hideout and the other half need to go find Gil and hopefully Bree." Malice explained to the group. All of the teens nodded to him, all agreeing that his plan was the best course of action.

Before Malice could continue talking Mal interrupted. "Okay so Amy you take Evie, Carlos, Hadie, Henry, Freddie, Audrey, Jane, Doug, Chad and Sarah to find a different hide out. Take everything we will desperately need. We can always come back and get some more things if we need to." She stated, earning nods from most in the group. "Malice, Uma, Harry, CJ, Hadrey, Jay, Ben, Ellie, Aziz and Lonnie, you guys are with me. We're going to go find Gil and see if we can find Bree." She said.

"Is that wise? For you to go and find Gil and Bree?" Malice asked his sister. "You were knocked unconscious like half an hour ago Mal. Why don't you go with Amy and I'll go find Bree and Gil with the group." He offered. He couldn't bare the thought of Mal getting hurt again. In the last few days she had been beaten by Maleficent and knocked unconscious by Ursula, he wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Grasping Malice's arm Mal took a few steps away from the group. "I promised Ben I would help find Bree and bring her back safe. I'm not breaking that promise to him." The purplette stated. Malice nodded briefly before the pair headed back to the group. "Okay guys. Lets go." She said/ordered the group. Mal and Malice led their half of the group out of the hide out and in the direction of Gaston's house, keeping their eyes peeled for any sight of the villains, Gil or Bree.

It wasn't long before the group were stood outside the run down house. "Ellie, Hadrey, CJ, Aziz, you guys stay out here and keep an eye out. You see any of our parents or any of the Gaston's let us know so we can get out." Malice stated, earning four nods in response. "Okay, Harry, Jay, Lonnie, Ellie, you guys check upstairs. Me, Mal, Uma and Ben will check downstairs." He stated/ordered.

Mal, Malice, Ben and Uma headed into the house after the others but turned left instead of going up the stairs. The purple haired teen stopped Malice and Ben by grabbing their arms, the sight of which caused Uma to stop. Silently Mal gestured to the door that was slightly ajar to their left. Slowly and quietly the quartet made their way to the door and subsequently down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom the four of them looked around the basement. Mal immediately spotted Gil in a head on the floor and Bree tied up against the wall with Gaston stood in front of her. "You look so much like you mother. You will certainly do in her place." Gaston said as he ran his hand down her cheek.

Ben and Malice moved to attack him but Mal quickly grabbed their arms. They had to be quiet and take the villain by surprise. "Don't touch me." Bree snapped at Gaston.

Faster then anyone could react Gaston slapped the brunette princess across the face, hard. Mal didn't bother to stop her brother and Ben this time, she was actually fuming herself. "Keep your damn hands off of my sister." Ben growled at his fathers enemy, him and Malice glaring at the black haired man. Both of them clenching fists as Gaston turned to face them, each of them wanting to attack but were waiting for the best opportunity. Uma rushed over to Gil, who seemed to be unconscious, and Mal walked over to Bree, careful not to get in the boys way and giving the brunette a comforting smile as she reached her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter, even though it's a little short. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	19. Audrey & Hadie

**Sorry for the delay in updates guys. I got a little stuck on where to go with this story. I knew how I wanted it to end but not how to get there. I would like to thank xez2003 for helping me figure out some of this story. I hope you all like this chapter, even though it's not that long x**

* * *

On the other side of the Isle the other teens were trying to find a new hideout. Amy walked hand in hand with Henry, leading the group. Behind them were Evie, Carlos, Freddie, Jane, Doug, Chad and Sarah. Confusing all the AK's Audrey was at the back of the group next to Hadie. While Audrey had never had a problem with Ben's proclamation they found it strange for the brunette to be almost clinging to a VK.

But as Hadie looked over at the tanned brunette he could see the worry and fear written across her face. "Are you okay?" He whispered to Audrey, so the others couldn't hear anything. He watched her nod but he could see the tears gathering in her eyes. "Hey Amy! I need a minute!" He called to their pink haired leader. As the pinkette turned to look at Hadie, he gestured towards the upset brunette with his head.

"No problem. We'll be at the market place." Amy stated, she couldn't help but be a little shocked as she saw Hadie grasp Audrey's hand in his own. She knew that they were near the market place and blending in would be easier for them to remain undetected. Still as she led the group away from Hadie and Audrey she couldn't help but be apprehensive. She wasn't keen on the idea of splitting up and while she wasn't exactly friendly with Audrey, she understood the brunette was upset and overwhelmed.

Hadie watched as the group turned the corner before turning to face the confused and upset brunette. "It's normal to not be okay you know." The light blue haired teen stated. Feeling her tears slip down her cheeks she turned to face Hadie, burying her face in his chest and letting her emotions take over. "It's okay." The blue haired teen whispered as he wrapped his arms around the brunette. It felt weird to Hadie to be comforting someone that wasn't his twin sister, but he also felt this strange pull towards Audrey. It was something he couldn't really explain. He had this strange urge to protect and look out for the princess. Audrey's only response was to cry. After coming so close to Maleficent as well as being on the Isle things were too much for the princess. She soaked up the comfort the son of Hades was providing.

After a while Audrey was all cried out. Slowly she lifted her head from Hadie's chest, locking her gaze onto his own. A small smile played on both their lips as they looked at each other. The brunette could feel her heart swelling as she looked at the blue haired teen. Instinctively both Hadie and Audrey moved closer to each other. Leaning down Hadie pressed his lips against Audrey's, the brunette responding almost immediately to the kiss.

When air became a necessity the pair broke their kiss, each of them smiling at each other. Audrey knew her Grammie wanted her to marry Ben and become Queen but she didn't want that, she never had. Ben was like a brother to her. But the kiss she had just shared with Hadie made her feel alive. She had never felt like that before, even when she had dated Chad.

The paid continued looking into each others eyes until they heard a familiar voice shouted. "Back off Scarlett!" They heard Amy shout. Without a second thought Hadie grasped Audrey's hand in his own and took off running towards the voice, the brunette following behind him. Turning the corner they noticed everyone in the market was forming a circle around something. The pair pushed their way to the front of the crowd, immediately seeing Amy and Henry stood opposite a clearly mad Scarlett and Scott.

Looking around Audrey spotted Jane, Sarah, Chad, Sarah, Evie and Carlos mixed into the crowd. But she also noticed a few other people around her age she'd never seen before looking mad. She watched shocked as Amy began fighting with Scarlett and Henry with Scott. As the four began fighting the brunette noticed Evie, Carlos and Hadie getting involved, beginning to fight with some of the others who she didn't know. Audrey kept an eye on Hadie, worried that he would get hurt. She may not have known him very long but she couldn't help but worry about him.

But after a few minutes something else drew her attention. Turning her head she noticed a teen around her age sneaking up behind Amy. The other teen had pale skin and light brunette hair. Audrey watched as Amy finally got the upper hand, knocking Scarlett to the floor. At this the other teen moved behind the pinkette. Without a second thought Audrey ran at the light brunette teen. She knew she was probably supposed to hate Amy, due to their parents, and she hadn't even had a conversation with the pink haired teen but even though Audrey knew she couldn't fight she couldn't let Amy he blind sighted like that. The tanned brunette placed herself between Amy and the light brunette teen receiving a punch to the face, shocking all the AK's as well as Amy herself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	20. An Overdue Conversation

The pinkette watched as Audrey fell from the force of the punch she had just received. "What the hell, Clara!?" The pink haired teen shouted before lunging at the other teen, before she coud hit the brunette again. The pinkette was by no means protective of the brunette but Audrey had just taken a punch for her, Amy wasn't going to let her get hurt any more then she was.

Hadie turned hearing Amy shout and immediately rushed over to the brunette. "Hey Audrey, are you okay?" The blue haired teen asked, kneeling down next to Audrey. Once she nodded to the teen she took his outstretched hand and let him help her up. She couldn't help but groan as she stood, her body aching from the way she had landed on the floor. But she smiled as she looked into Hadie's concern filled eyes. Neither of them noticed Scarlett and her gang being forced to retreat because of Amy and the others, they were solely focused on each other.

That was until Amy's voice snapped them out of their little bubble. "Let's get going guys. We need to find somewhere safe before Mal, Malice and the others get back with Gil and Bree." She stated. She had no doubt that her brother and sister would find the missing teens but she had to make sure they had somewhere safe to cam back to. She wouldn't risk anyone else because Scarlett decided she wanted to start a fight.

Everyone nodded and the AK's joined the group as they all headed away from the market. The pinkette knew splitting up like that was a bad idea but it had allowed her to see a different side to Audrey, a side she had thought maybe didn't exist.

It didn't take them long before they ended up near the Evil Queen's house. And they noticed a large abandoned building nearby. It was far enough away from the Evil Queen's castle that she wouldn't know they were there and it seemed like the perfect place for them to hide out. Besides hopefully the AK's would get off the Isle soon. It wasn't so much that Amy and the gang wanted them gone but they all knew the AK's would be safer in Auradon.

Entering the building Amy watched as people began unpacking the things they had brought from their old hideout. "Hey Dark Doll, take Henry and go find Mal and Malice. They won't know where to go otherwise." She stated. Henry wanted to argue and stay with Amy, he didn't want to see her get hurt. But the pair knew by her tone of voice that Amy wasn't to be argued with right now. So nodding Freddie and Henry left their new hideout to go and find the other half of their gang and the AK's. After watching them leave Amy turned to the brunette who had taken a punch for her. "It's Audrey right?" The pinkette asked, receiving a nod in return. "Can I have a word?" She questioned.

Silently Audrey nodded and followed Amy into a separate room. The brunette wasn't entirely sure how this conversation would go so she stood and waited for the half fairy to start, she had seen how Amy had dealt with Chad and she really didn't want to be on the receiving end of that anger. When Amy turned back to face her, Audrey immediately noticed the slight red glow to her eyes. "Would you mind explaining what in the love of pink was going through your mind? Why would you get between Clara and me like that? She would have been more then happy to make you bleed." Amy questioned/explained.

Audrey locked her gaze onto Amy's, taking a breath as she does so. "She was going to blindside you." The brunette stated. "I couldn't let her jump you when you were unprepared. You would have ended up getting hurt." The brunette princess explained. She knew what she had done was reckless but this was a group of teens who had protected them and put a roof over their heads when they needed it. All Audrey had done, in her eyes, was to return the favour a little.

When Amy smiled sweetly but also chuckled a little darkly Audrey became confused. She wasn't sure what to make of this reaction. "I've taken my fair share of punches and abuse on this monstrous Isle. You get used to it after a while and adapt. That's how all of us misfits have survived." The pink haired teen explained, shocking Audrey. But Amy walked closer to the brunette and extended her hand, as her eyes stopped glowing. "But thank you for the shocking help. Just please think before jumping in next time."

Taking Amy's outstretched hand in her own, Audrey nodded and smiled at the pinkette. But before the brunette could say anything Amy continued. "You know, I should actually give you some credit for that though. I thought you were a typical, prissy pink princess and you would yield when things got tough. But I'm glad you proved me wrong." As they released their hold on each others hand Amy turned towards the door but after a few steps she turned back to Audrey. "Before I forget, Hadie is very loyal and sweet. But like all of us misfits he has a temper at times." The pink haired teen explained, not missing the flicker of recognition and possibly love in Audrey's eyes. "So I guess the question you need to ask yourself Audrey is, can you take the heat?" She said. Audrey blushed at Amy's question before the two left the room and rejoined the group. The pinkette didn't miss the fact that Audrey went straight back to Hadie's side.

The brunette had noticed Amy was watching her but she didn't care. She couldnt' help but feel like maybe her and Amy could be friends soon. But only time would tell. Still the more she thought about home the more worried she became. She didn't want to leave Hadie here when they all went home, hell she didn't want to leave any of them here and that included Mal, Amy and Malice. She just had to figure out a way that the group of VK's could leave the Isle with them. She decided that Ben would be the best to help her with that but for now she focussed on Hadie and what he was doing. She just hoped they could work something out.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
